Enemies
Along playing Tiny Tank, you will discover there are enemies of the Mutank army. These goons as listed below are the enemies in Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal and Tiny Tank 2: The Revenge of Mutank. Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal Basic Robot Appear in Dead River Canyon. Equiped with 2 gattlings. Weak tank ? Blue Tanks are blue versions of Tiny Tank that are pretty easy to kill. They first appear in the Mortar Villa Airfield. Blue Tanks are NOT aggressiveunless game difficulty is set to HARD mode. Mortar Mortars are very dangerous machines that hang usually around walls. Their weapon can hit anything in sight INCLUDING themselves. 2Legged Desert Walker These monstrous monstrosities can fire XL8s at Tiny from a far distance and on its sudden stops, dose a fierce launch! Cooling Bot With their freezing abilities, the Cooling Bots have the ability to freeze items. They are particularly useful cooling the Nanometal Mountain. You must destroy these. Red Tanks Red Tanks are red versions of Tiny Tank that are a bit more armed than Blue Tanks. Unlike Blue Tanks, Red Tanks are aggressive and will attack on sight. Hover Tank Hover Tanks that can fire VERY dangerous pulse guns that can be slight lose in control when firing. They CAN kill themselves if they are bumped into or if another Hover Tank fires their gun at them thus making them clumsy machines. Wall Gunner Mostly founded sealed on the walls, they will fire white plasma guns towards Tiny. They can be a pain to kill as they can seal back up if Tiny isn't high or close enough. Mortar Turret Usually found on top of walls or canyons . Fire explosive mortar rounds . Sliding Robot Robots that can slide down mountains like Mount Mutank. They are armed with a snowboard, throwing mines, and a gun on the side of their head. Turtle Tank A small but heavily armored , turtle-shelled tank . Fires few concentrated blasts that cause moderate damage. Panther Tanks These tanks are equiped with Plasma Basters, which are virtually harmless. Though they must be destroyed so you can pick up the blasters, which will enable you to pass through energy fields that slow you down. Panther tanks only appear in The Rail Gun Launcher. Tiny Tank: The Revenge Of Mutank Note: Red and Blue Tiny are on Tiny Tanks side along with Hover, Green and the mysterious Orange Tank. Forest Combater Armed with a slow firing lazer musket gun, these machines are the basic enemies of the forest levels. Roboline Soldier Soldiers of the Mutankian Empire army, these are basic robots with basic attacks. Mimic Droid Be careful with these guys! They can change form of any Tank in your squad including Tiny Tank if he isn't selected! Landkreuzer p1000 ratte The landkreuzer ratte is a massive tank that can fire artillery shells that are equivalent to the ones battleships fire.It can destroy an entire military base with only a few shots. Also armed with many 50mm machine gun turrets operated by Roboline Soldiers. Landkreuzer tactical hover ratte Similar to the landkreuzer p1000 ratte but with oversized plasmatic cannons instead of battleship main guns. It has multipul hovercraft engines instead of caterpillar tracks. Multi combat drone Can instantly transform into dronecraft , dronetank , dronecombat boat , or dronesubmarine in only seconds. It is multipurpose to fit almost all battlegrounds. Drones are a newer type of robots with shields and SMG plasmatic guns and equipped with JDARs (Joint Direct Attack Rockets). They have fast speed in attack and reloading. Though , they can be most vunerable when their shield dish near their vision camera is destroyed.